


Piled Tiger

by mandralyne



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu muses about his happiness with his family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piled Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the T&B Anon Meme, crossposted to my Tumblr

A piled tiger, that’s what he was right now Kotetsu thought with a chuckle. He looked down at all the bodies curled up on him. His husband, with his head of silver streaked hair laying on his shoulder, and their two granddaughters curled up asleep on his torso. He heard a meow felt a soft pressure on his legs and watched their cat hop up on him as well. ‘Yes, I really am a piled tiger.’ Kotetsu thought as he ran his fingers through Barnaby’s hair, ‘but I wouldn’t give it up for anything.’ 


End file.
